


Drowning In Need

by chronicopheliac



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Gift Fic, Hand Jobs, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal doesn't know what to do with his feelings, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Season/Series 03, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicopheliac/pseuds/chronicopheliac
Summary: Hannibal feels resentful of how attached he's become to Will. They work it out.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Devereauxs_Disease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/gifts).



> Happy birthday to devereauxsdisease!

Will resisted Hannibal for a long time. Years, in fact. From the moment he realized there was someone who understood him, he put up a barrier.

Of course, Hannibal saw through it. He ploughed through those barriers anyway.

And yet, Hannibal resisted in his own way. He miscalculated, and found himself missing someone. Lamenting his absence. Pining.

It was new, being so invested in another. Confusing. He tried sending Will away. He tried killing him. He tried to make a permanent place for himself in Will’s mind.

“You look like you’ve eaten something sour.”

Interrupted from his thoughts, Hannibal couldn’t suppress a twitch of his mouth. He shifted in his chair. “I would call it bitter.”

“You’ve been making that face a lot lately. Did I mix my patterns all wrong? Use the wrong fork at dinner?”

“No, Will.”

A glint caught in Will’s eye as he came close and dropped himself in Hannibal’s lap. Hannibal pinched his backside, soothing the hurt with his open palm.

Will wiggled, pinching Hannibal’s side in retribution. “Then what’s your problem?”

“You.”

“I’m not sure I like that.” Will leaned in to flick his tongue at Hannibal’s ear.

“Neither do I.”

“You know I fucking hate it when you’re so vague.”

“I know.”

Will filled the silence with lazy kisses down Hannibal’s neck, shifting to straddle him. Hannibal grasped at Will’s hips.

“I resent how you make me feel,” Hannibal said at last.

“My feelings do have a habit of running off to hold your feelings at gunpoint.”

“When I look at you, there are times I can’t breathe.”

Scraping his nails down Hannibal’s back, Will ground his hips. “Mmhmm?”

“Ah– I… I have the most foolish urges.” Hannibal dipped his fingertips under Will’s waistband.

“Why don’t you just give in? It’s only fair.”

“It would be easier if I had killed you.”

“You tried. You almost succeeded.”

Will puffed against Hannibal’s cheek as they rutted together. He unzipped Hannibal’s trousers and reached between his legs. 

Hannibal moaned, his head falling back. He gritted his teeth. “I love you.”

“I know.”

“I hate–” His words were swallowed by Will’s lips and tongue, teeth clashing together. He continued when Will came up for air, “It’s insufferable.”

“You’re insufferable.”

Hannibal pushed at Will’s trousers, unfastening them and slipping his hand inside. “You think this is funny.”

Will bit back a whimper, hips twitching. “Yeah, I do.”

“I can’t stop thinking about you.”

“I hear that’s a thing that happens when you love someone.”

“I miss you when you’re gone. I need to touch you when you’re near.” Hannibal’s upper lip curled. 

Will laughed around Hannibal’s lip as he sucked it into his mouth. “Mm, I can relate.”

“I find myself engaging in… fantasy scenarios.” 

“Isn’t that kind of a thing you do?”

“This is different.”

“Dare I ask?”

A growl scraped Hannibal’s throat. He pushed down Will’s underwear, then his own. Wrapping his hand around them both, he stroked slowly, watching the flush creep up Will’s neck and face.

Will moaned, dropping his head onto Hannibal’s shoulder. Hannibal attacked Will’s neck with his teeth with bruising force.

“F-fuck! Now I-I really wanna know…” Curling his hand around Hannibal’s, Will squeezed, urging Hannibal to go faster. 

Their breath mingled, warm and wet on each other’s skin. Words were lost to pleasured sighs. Hannibal pulled Will close, burying his face in dark curls. It still didn’t feel close enough.

Something in Hannibal snapped. His thrusting grew desperate, as though he was chasing something unnameable. He just felt the ridiculous pull. That horrible, frantic need for Will. Only Will.

Always Will.

The room filled with the slick sounds of their bodies rubbing together. Will gasped and begged for more. Hannibal couldn’t refuse him. He found he couldn’t refuse Will anything.

Will went slack against him, snaking his hands up Hannibal’s back. He kissed the side of his face, making a contented noise. Hannibal’s hands squeezed painfully on his hips.

It took a moment for Will to collect himself, idly tugging at Hannibal’s chest hair. “That was nice–”

“Just nice?”

“–but you’re not going to get out of this. What’s this about, Hannibal?”

Hannibal braced himself and tucked his nose behind Will’s ear. “I’ve never needed anyone in my life. For years I was content to be alone. I had my own interests, and I was fulfilled.” He inhaled sharply. “But now…”

“Now?”

Hannibal didn’t reply.

“Hannibal?” Will scratched lightly at Hannibal’s belly.

“I… I’m preoccupied. Unsatisfied with my own interests and whims.”

“That does sound serious.”

“Instead I find myself with wanting to-” he hesitated, frowning, -“give you everything. When you’re away, I think about surprising you with gifts. Things you may like.”

“Oh yeah, I can see how that might upset you.”

“I want to watch the sun rise and set with you at my side.”

“How terrible.”

“I want to hold your hand when we go walking together. I want to show you Paris. I still want to show you Florence, one day.”

“You could, you know.” Will took Hannibal’s hands and kissed his knuckles. “One day.”

Hannibal’s shoulders slumped. He pulled back to look Will in the eye. “I want to bind you to me so that you may never leave. Tethered as I feel in my soul.”

Raising an eyebrow, Will’s mouth quirked. “There are ways of doing that, you know.”

“I’m not talking about bondage–”

“Neither am I–”

“–I mean I want to possess you, in every way. I’ve never felt so…”

“In love?”

“Yes. It’s… disconcerting. It was bad in Florence, but this is much worse.”

“That sounds awful. I can’t imagine what you’ve been going through.” Will tucked Hannibal back into his trousers, stealing a kiss.

Hannibal returned the favour, lingering at Will’s mouth. “You’re making fun of me again.”

“Yep. It’s not rocket science, Hannibal. You’re in love with me, and I’m here, so you’re just going to have to deal with it.”

“I’m still not convinced you won’t leave and not come back, one of these days.”

“Well maybe you’ll have to bind me after all.”

“Will.”

“Hannibal. I’m not talking about bondage. Though, you know, we can have that conversation another time.” Will laughed, sliding off Hannibal’s lap to his knees on the floor.

“Will?”

“I’m beginning to suspect you’re not as smart as you like to think you are.”

“Rude.”

“You may have heard of a ritual some of us livestock perform, called marriage.”

Hannibal’s breath caught.

Will rolled his eyes, squeezing Hannibal’s knees. “Yeah. Did that not even occur to you?”

“I didn’t think it was an option.”

“Well… I might be willing to consider it.”

“If?”

“If you promise me one thing.” Will traced his fingertips up Hannibal’s thighs.

“Anything.”

“I get to pick what I wear.”

“Yes,” Hannibal breathed at last.

“Yes?”

Hannibal nodded. “Yes.”

“No more wallowing in self-pity because you give a fuck about someone else?”

“I’ll try.”

“Nothing else to add? Really?” A moment of genuine surprise.

Hannibal thought for a second. “Only this: Will you come for a walk with me, this evening?” 

He held out his hand, and Will took it, rising from the floor. He pulled Will into his arms, hardly believing this moment was real.

“Yeah, you fucking sap. If we time it right, maybe we can even watch the sunset on the beach.”

“That would be lovely.”


End file.
